1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to easels for displaying images and, more particularly, to optical and mechanical arrangements by which images in easels can be conveniently updated while providing enhanced views and special effects of information such as graphics, photographs, alphanumeric data, and/or other symbolically coded information.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of frames for displaying images is a well-established practice. As is well-known, frames play a major role in the visual impact that an image can have; they isolate the important subject matter from its surroundings to focus the viewers attention, aid in composition, and, if carefully chosen, can compliment the contents of an image.
Over the years, any number of materials have been used for frame construction including wood, ceramics, plastics, and metals. Configurations have included those that are adapted to hang from walls, sit on flat surfaces like an easel, or attach to metal surfaces via magnets. Use has also been made of plastic injection molding techniques to fabricate frames.
As visual communications continue to develop and proliferate at ever increasing rates, easels occupy an even greater role in the display of information than they ever had in the past. New technologies in image processing, acquisition, and generation continue to expand and drive the need for convenient and readily adaptable easel modalities that can used with a variety of image generation techniques, as well as the more traditional ones such as photography.
In addition, the number of images available and their use with other types of information such as alphanumeric data, or coded information, have created a need to be able to display as much visual information as possible per unit of display area. Consequently, the display of multiple images via the same display area has become an important requirement for display technology.
While optical approaches have been used in the past for direct magnification of content information about the insides of containers, none have provided more visual access to more information on the same viewable area or, more importantly, different information viewable through the same box surface. For example, British Patent No. GB 2222143 entitled "BOX-LIKE CONTAINER" published on Feb. 28, 1990 discloses the use of a plano-convex, positive cylindrical lens arranged along the hinge edge of a tape cassette or compact disc box for purposes of providing magnification of informational matter carried directly behind it.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,026 entitled "STORAGE CASES FOR INFORMATION RECORDING DEVICES", issued on Sep. 5, 1989 discloses a Fresnel lens incorporated in or on the front cover panel of a case for purposes of magnifying information carried on the surface of a program card inserted in the case such that it lies directly beneath the lens.
In like manner, U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,889 entitled "COSMETIC CONTAINER INCLUDING INTEGRATED LENS STRUCTURE", issued on Aug. 30, 1977, also shows a Fresnel lens for magnifying tiny underlying information carried on the interior of a cosmetic container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,026 entitled "STORAGE CASES FOR INFORMATION RECORDING DEVICES", issued in the name of Thomas J. Perkowski on Sep. 5, 1989, discloses a Fresnel lens arranged on the front cover of a magnetic tape, video tape, or compact disc storage box for magnifying information located directly behind the front cover at an appropriate distance.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,889 entitled "COSMETIC CONTAINER INCLUDING INTEGRATED LENS STRUCTURE", issued to Seymour Orentreich et al. on Aug. 30, 1977, describes the use of Fresnel lens structures for magnifying information located on the interior surfaces of cosmetic containers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,189,531 entitled "HOLOGRAM PRODUCTION", issued to Charles E. Palmer et al. on Feb. 23, 1993, describes techniques for forming holographic images in cosmetic compact covers or compact audio or video discs or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,445 entitled "PROCESS AND DISPLAY WITH MOVEABLE IMAGES" issued to Yoshi Sekiguchi, et al. on Feb. 27, 1996 shows at FIGS. 99-102 stands for displaying multiple images.
In spite of the known art, there continues to be a demonstrable need for more effective displays for providing significantly improved visual access to the quantity and variety of images currently available for aesthetic and commercial informational purposes. And, it is a primary object of this invention to fulfill this need.